Orange Rose
by Princess JasminKS
Summary: This story was under the name of She-Devil 2424 but that was my secret account, which I hid from my friends to find out what they truly thought of my stories, but now that they know, I'm putting it under this account. Thank you.


I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the awesome characters.

The idea for this comes from the episode 25 eng dub and episode 29 jap dub, this story was under the name of She-Devil 2424 but that was my secret account, which I hid from my friends to find out what they truly thought of my stories, but now that they know, I'm putting it under this account. Thank you.

* * *

After the fight with Galaxia, Sailor Saturn brought the Shitennou back to life, they had all their memories of during the Silver Millenium, when they were with the Sailor Senshi and they even had their memory from when they were brainwashed by the Negaverse. They've been slowly rebuilding their relationship with the Sailor Senshi.

A new enemy arrived, no one knows who they are or what they are searching for, but they generally rely on their combat skills to win a fight, so the Shitennou have a better chance at fighting this new enemy.

They were currently fighting this one female, around the age of 23 with long blood red hair that fell straight to her hips, her fringe pinned out of her face, her eyes looked so innocent, but the mint green colour of them made her look dangerous when she gave a cold glare. Her skin colour not as pale as Michiru but still pale. She was protected somehow in her civilian form, so they couldn't attack her, they had to wait for her to attack and to take her true form. Mina and Kunzite were currently keeping an eye on her.

"I'm sick of watching her, we haven't taken our eyes off her for the past 6 hours and nothing! If nothing happens soon I'm leaving." Mina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the girl they were watching. Kunzite personally found it cute when Mina was angry, she was always more passionate when she was angry.

"Calm down love, just wait another 15 minutes then Rei and Jadeite will take over." Kunzite said before kissing her neck.

"Ok, but once we're home you better be prepared to deal with a pissed off Mina." Mina growled stepping out of Kunzite reach, which he wasn't happy about but he still pulled away. "Oh great she flirting with another guy! Really if they go for coffee or something I'm leaving, I won't spy on her while she is having a date." Mina might hate the girl, but she did believe that the girl had a right to privacy.

"She is a beautiful girl, too bad we have to destroy her." Kunzite spoke while looking at the girl, he seemed very deep in thought, Mina could normally tell he wasn't but she was too upset at the comment that she didn't realise.

"How can you say that of the enemy Kunzite? You know she almost killed me once, or would you prefer to be with her?" Mina growled turning her back on Kunzite getting ready to walk away when Kunzite wrapped an arm around her waist and spinning her to face him while pressing her right against his body, her hands landing lightly on his chest.

"Shh. Don't be mad, jealousy doesn't suit such a perfect face." Kunzite said as he produced an orange rose, but she had closed her eyes and turned her head so she didn't see the rose. "Mina…"

"Go away! I don't know you anymore. Go to your new girlfriend." He bent his head down, and gave her a kiss, then used the rose to lightly tap her nose. She opened her eyes and took the rose in her hands upon seeing it.

"You know there's no one more important to me in the Universe. I also don't think she would understand me as much as you do my goddess." He moved her arms so they were around his neck so the rose wouldn't get wrecked and pressed her even more tightly against him as he kissed her. As he ran his tongue lightly against her bottom lip, slightly opened her mouth to tease him, but his tongue made the opening wider and slipped into her mouth. Just before Kunzite got a chance to beat Mina's tongue for dominance Rei and Jadeite showed up.

"I thought you two were supposed to be watching the girl." Rei's sudden voice made Mina pull back, but only her head was able to pull away, as Kunzite had her held in a strong grip against him.

"She's flirting with some guy at the moment." Kunzite said pointing at the girl, making sure to keep Mina pressed against him.

"Well, since were here, why don't you take Mina home Kunzite, knowing Mina, I bet she has been in a bad mood for some time now." Jadeite said keeping an eye on their enemy.

"Yer, can we please go home Kunzite? If you love me, you'll take me home right now." Mina pleaded giving Kunzite a kiss on the check. Kunzite just nodded to her, they said goodbye to Rei and Jadeite.

"You owe me for being mean to me back there, with your mean comment." Mina said once she and Kunzite were in the car.

"Well, you decide how I must make it up to you, and then let me know." Kunzite said, knowing the smile Mina had on her face, he knew the smile well and loved it, he exactly how he was going to make it up to her, not that he would mind making it up to her.


End file.
